A new wolf's life
by Rosalie Ann Jordan
Summary: What would have happened after Edward left Bella. bella turns into a wolf. What will happen if the Cullen's came back begging for her forgiveness?
1. what am I?

Fan fiction twilight

This takes place after Edward leaves Bella in the woods and Jacob healed her heart. It's better than the summary.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Jacob!" I yelled. Jacob came rushing into the room. A look of alarm came on his face when he saw me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jacob asked not knowing what was wrong.

"I- I don't know. I feel very hot and not well. My head is hurting and I'm uncomfortable." I said. Everything just went black.

**************************************************

Bella?! Bells? What' wrong? Please answer me. Bella don't give out on me. I need you just like you needed me. Bella?" Jacob franticly yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was too bright. I slowly stumbled to the kitchen. Jacob caught me before I fell.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah Bells." Jake asked quickly holding my head under his hand. His hand didn't feel as hot as it used to.

"Jake, why doesn't your hand feel as hot as normal?" I asked wondering staring at his face.

Jake stared at me like I was from a different planet. He quickly picked me up and walked me over to the couch. After he put me down he walked over to the door and left.

Wait where is Jake going? I stood up and walked up over to the door.

"Jake!" I yelled frantically. I didn't see him anywhere. I called his name over and over. He was the one who had patched up that hole in my heart. He ripped it open again. It felt like he had stabbed me in that same spot that he healed. How could he do this to me after all we've been through? I was filled with rage at Jacob. I started to shake violently. I ran off towards the path that leads towards La Push. I was then thrown to the ground by violent shakes coming from me. White and grey fur sprouted from my body. My mouth and nose lengthened to a muzzle. A huge howl broke through my mouth. I was a werewolf.

I ran towards La Push with a new prospective and a whole new meaning to life. I was interrupted by thoughts floating through my head. I heard Sam yell my name. I jerked to a stop and thought, _what the hell how can I hear Sam's thoughts. Sam? _ I thought.

_Bella is that you? _Sam "voice" said running through my head.

_Yes it is. Sam what has happened to me? Why am I a werewolf? Sam help me. What do I do? _I begged Sam internally until I was interrupted by more thoughts.

_Bella calm down meet me by Emily's house. She'll have clothes to give you. _Sam said. He told me to stay calm.

I ran towards Emily's place. In front of her house were 4 huge wolves. I can guess Sam was the huge black one, Jacob the russet brown, Seth the sand colored one, and Quil the chocolate brown one.

_Bella?_ They all internally thought. I nodded my head in reply.

_Bella? Is that really you_? I can hear the pain his voice. I turned my head towards Jacob. I nodded my head.

Why is this happening to me? I lay down on the ground. I tear the size of a baseball ran down my cheek and onto the tip of my nose. I hid my head between my paws. I could hear a pair of paws walk slowly towards me. I lifted my huge head and saw Jacob in front of me. I relaxed and listened to his thoughts.

_Bella none of us know how you can be a werewolf. We need you to phase back so we can talk to the Elders. _

_Hey listen Bella go behind Emily's house. Emily will be out there with a pair of clothes and shoes for you to change in. To phase back, focus your energy into and relax to phase back._

I nodded my head and trotted into Emily's backyard. I focused my energy and the air around me shimmered. I was human. Emily quickly came out and handed me a pair of clothes and shoes. She gasped and pointed to my hair. I followed her into her house. I saw a mirror and stopped in my tracks. My hair was white with grey highlites. I screamed and heard the pack run into the house. Everyone looked at me. I slowly stuttered, "My h-hair." I heard Seth laugh really loud. I turned towards him and a growl escaped from my lips. I sounded strange but was enough to get Seth to shut up. We sat down at Emily's small table. Emily was at the kitchen making food. I looked down at the table and I could see all the swirls of wood and the scratches from use. I let my fingers absently trace the grains of wood. All of my senses were heightened. I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. I stared back at them.

Sam spoke first. "Bella, we don't know how this is happening to you. Your father isn't a wolf and your mom is a possibility. Have you ever seen your mom shake when she is mad?"

I nodded my head and said, "Whenever she is mad she would shake and then run off outside. When she came back she would be calm and apologize for the way she acted. She had always said that she went for a drive."

"It's most likely she was about to phase and she didn't want you to know like how I didn't Bells. I want you to stay with us until you can control yourself. I will enroll in Forks High so I can stay with you and monitor your feelings. We don't want you changing into a huge wolf when you get mad." Jacob had spoken for the first time and his voice was a dead tone. Jake's eye's were not the happy glistening black I had grown to love, but were now the cold coal black that was miserable and sad. I nodded my head. I was getting up and I heard Seth speak.

"Bella. You are the second female wolf in all of history. We need you to come with us to the Elders to talk about this."

I nodded and followed the guys to the front door. We walked to First Beach where Billy, Sue Clearwater, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Leah waited on logs near the trees. I nodded to everyone and sat down on a log. Jacob sat next to me and put his arm around me.

Jake whispered into my ear, "Bella, I'm _so_ sorry I left you at your house. I didn't want you to be a werewolf. When you said you felt hot and uncomfortable, you felt the same way I did when I phased for the first time. I didn't want to be there when you phased so I hurried up and left. I didn't want to see you mad. I need you Bells, I can't live without you. You have touched my heart in ways that no one else can." Jake pulled my into a bone crushing hug, but this time I could breath normally. I hugged Jake back and he winced from my strength.

"Sorry Jake, I guess I don't know _my_ own strength." I said. We smiled at each other and turned to face the Elders and the rest of the Pack. Paul and Jared were grinning ear to ear. I glared at them. And their smile just got bigger.

Billy cleared his throat and said, "Bella I know this is very strange. I need to see you as a wolf."

I nodded my head and ran off faster than any human deep into the forest. I peeled of my clothes, folded them and let the energy of the wolf deep inside me flare through my body. Instantly I was on four legs and white and grey fur sprang out from my body. I ran back to First Beach. My body slipped around the trees and onto the beach. Leah, Sue, Jared, Paul, Embry, and the others gasped as I walked towards them. Billy held up a hand to tell me to stop moving. I sat down and Jacob walked over to my spot. He placed a hand onto my fur and I leaned my neck into his hand. He stroked his fingers through my neck. I growled with pleasure. I lay down and everyone walked over.

Leah came up to my side and murmured, "You're not alone I went through it. We are the only two female werewolves in history. I'll help you Bella. We connect in more ways both of us realize. Come followme into the woods and I'll show you the roots. Jake, Sam, Jared, and Paul will train you to fight against leeches. I'm sorry Bella about Edward and the Cullens. We will keep you safe."

I put my head against Leah's shoulder. I put my forelegs on the ground and kept my hind legs up. Leah understood and hopped onto my shoulder blades. She held onto my fur as I sped off deep into the woods again. I stopped when I got to the clearing where the Cullens and I played baseball. I heard the pack behind us had already phased. Leah jumped off my shoulders and phased. I sniffed the air and smelled bleach. A whine escaped my teeth and Sam's head whipped around, nostrils flaring.

_Sam what is it _I asked through my mind.

_Parasite _I heard everyone say.

A growl escaped my teeth when I saw who it was.

**That was my first chapter hope you like it review plz!! **


	2. Why are you here?

Disclaimer:

"Hey Bella was up?"

"Oh nothing. I just came to investigate someone who claims that they own the twilight series. You know anything about it?"

"Umm hehe, I think it was the boy down the street he seems suspicious. Got to go, bye Bella!"

SM owns all twilight saga

Why is he here?

_I sniffed the air and smelled bleach. A whine escaped my teeth and Sam's head whipped around, nostrils flaring._

_Sam what is it I asked through my mind._

_Parasite I heard everyone say._

_A growl escaped my teeth when I saw who it was._

_Sam! _I yelled in my mind. _That's him. He is one of the leeches who tried to kill me last year. I wonder where the red head Victoria is. Don't let them fool you guys. They are just as trained as the other bloodsuckers here. Listen Sam and Jake, you go to his left while Leah and I go to his right. I want the rest of you to take him from his front and back. Wait! Jared I want you to come with us and Paul you should go with Embry and Quil to help them. Please wait for my mark to surround him._

_Ok Bella we got it, _I heard all the pack say.

"What a sight here," I heard Laurent exclaim with fake surprise. I heard Jared growl and show his teeth and hackles.

_Cool it Jared _Me and Sam said at the same time.

_Ok guys _NOW I said to them quickly.

Leah and I ran to Laurent's side while the others went into place. We drove Laurent into the woods. As he turned and ran we all followed him. I ran after with the others hot on my heels. Cool I was the fastest. Wait get my head in the game. I soon caught up with Laurent and jumped onto his back. I tore off his arm before a hard kick hit my hind leg. I whimpered and tried to get up. My foot was twisted in a weird way. It was clearly broken. I lay there whimpering and crying baseball sized tears. I watched everyone tear Laurent apart. I watched Sam Phase and pull out a lighter and burn Laurent.

_Great job guys. You did well _I sent out through my mind. I turned my head around to look at my leg. I tried to move it but it hurt a lot. I let out a small whimper. I saw Jake, Seth, Leah, Jared, Paul, and the rest through their heads up in the air and howled. Their notes went as low as a bear's growl to as high as the wind. They howled for a while. About 10 minutes later I moved my leg and it felt fine. I got up and ran to my clothes. I quickly phased, faster then before and threw on my clothes. I turned and walked back to the clearing to see everyone phased. I walked up to them.

"Hey thanks guys. That was pretty fun. Two down one more to go." I said. I sat down on the grass and everyone followed suit.

"Wait which is the third one Bella?" Sam asked.

"Umm you guys have never seen Victoria? She's the one with the red hair. You guys have to be careful around her because she is an excellent fighter and it's like catching smoke with your bare hands. She is one who tried to kill me last year." I heard Jake growl a low sound in the back of his throat. I saw Jared and Paul nudge each other smiling widely. "Ok. I want to tell you the story of what happened last year beginning to end no interruptions." I glared at Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jake who all stared at me innocently. I shook my head and continued. "Last year I had moved from Phoenix to Forks. I had met _Edward Cullen _who had saved me from a speeding van from killing me. He said my blood was like a wine to him. I had figured out he was a vampire and I didn't care. He was like an angel. And if he was here and happy why couldn't I? I had met his parents and decided to play baseball with them. Of course I wouldn't play just watch. I saw Alice, the little one, yell stop! I looked at her. She said three nomadic vamps are on their way. When they had met us one of the leeches James smelt me and wanted my blood. Then that's where the chase began. Alice and Jasper had rushed me off to Phoenix. James had called threatening my new family. I had met up with him and he threw me and bit me. _He _came and saved me by sucking out the venom. Earlier last year, I had cut myself on wrapping paper at the Cullen's from my birthday present. Jasper then flung himself at me and tried to kill me. Edward came in at the right time though and saved me. Later on we went for a walk and he broke up with me. Sam came and found me and took me home. And for that Sam thanks because if you haven't found me I wouldn't have been here." I smiled at Sam, who intern smiled back. I showed them my hand with the crescent shaped mark on it. I heard a few gasps and saw faces of surprise. I laughed darkly.

"Jake give me a ride back to my house I left the car in the drive way. And we need to enroll you into Forks High."

Jake got up and swung his arm over my shoulder. We walked to his garage to get the rabbit. I hopped in and Jake drove to the house. He pulled up to my house 20 minutes later. Jake and I talked about the pack rules and I had patrol tonight with them for the red head. I gave Jake a hug and left.

I fell asleep and it felt good. I heard my phone ring loudly.

"Ughhhhhhh," I groaned, "Hello?"

"Hey Bells, get up patrol starts in 10 minutes. Meet us behind Emily's house." Jake said

"Whatever," I said. I closed my phone and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. My clothes seemed a little small. I guess I'm going through that huge growth spurt like Jake did. I put a lighter that I bought at the store into my pocket and ran off to the forest. I tied my clothes around my left foot and phased.

_Hey guys. What are we doing tonight? _ I asked them through my mind as I ran towards Emily's house.

_Nothing much. I just wanted you to get used to patrol and to fighting. I want you to team up with Leah for patrol and for fighting; I want you to go with Paul. _I heard Sam say

I was happy about the Leah part, but fighting against Paul is going to be boring. Oh well lets see how many times I can "kill" Paul.

_Hey I heard the Bella. Just because you're new at this doesn't mean I will go easy on you. _I heard Paul yell in his mind. I rolled my eyes and appeared in Emily's backyard. I saw Paul and the pack already in their wolf form. I walked over to Leah and asked if she was ready. She nodded her head and we ran off into the woods. After a few hours Sam said it was ok to retire and the pack had all phased back. I checked to make sure everyone had phases. I ran towards the Cullen's old mansion. I phased and threw on my clothes. I walked up the stairs and sat on the front step. I sighed deeply and knew they weren't coming back. **(Pic on Profile)**

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard a voice I thought I never would ever hear again. I looked up.

**Who is it? I know you guys want to find out so review even tho im putting the next one up to. **


	3. I can't take this anymore

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey Edward was up. Haven't seen you up here in the Volturi for a while. What brings you here?**

**Well Ms. Jordan I have heard a case that one of the Volturi members have been caught stealing the twilight series do you have any ideas?**

**Sorry Edward you should ask Demetri. Sorry again but I have to go bye**

**SM own twilight. **

_I walked up the stairs and sat on the front step. I sighed deeply and knew they weren't coming back. __**(Pic on Profile)**_

"_Bella? Is that you?" I heard a voice I thought I never would ever hear again. I looked up._

There Emmett was. My big brother. My old teddy bear. I missed him. I smiled and looked at him.

"Yes, Emmett? What do you want?" I asked Emmett slowly looking up to his eyes.

"Bella I can't believe it, you have grown so much its unreal." I knew I had grew but **that** much. I walked down the steps and gave Emmett a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. I laughed. Then that's when I really breathed. Emmett STANK. Man now I know what Jake has been talking about. Emmett really took a whiff too. I stepped away after. Emmett covered his nose and stepped away.

"Bella, why do you smell like that and why are you here at the house? How did you even get here? I didn't see your old truck?" Emmett asked. His face was perfectly mixed with confusion and happiness. I turned away from him and pulled out the phone the pack got me so we can stay in touch. I called Sam, Jake, Paul, and the rest of the pack.

"Should I reveal the secret?" I asked Sam. I peaked at Emmett. He was looking at me confused.

"Bella, if you are completely over the Cullens then yes." I heard Sam say. I said ok and shut the phone closed. I looked at Emmett and smiled wickedly. He gasped taking a look at my white teeth that stood out more so then the Cullen's.

"Hey Em, sorry but things have changed now." I said slowly.

"Bella it doesn't have to be this way. Edward is still here. He regrets breaking up with you. Please give us a chance Bella. We-"I cut him off after that.

"Emmett, this is something no one can change. I t has been this way." I said sadly. The scent of bloodsuckers got to me. I told Emmett to stay where he was. I turned and ran into the woods. I folded my clothes and phased. I shook the branches away from my fur. I trotted back to where Emmett was. His face was shocked and confused.

_Jake where are you guys? _ I asked the pack

_We are kind of in a little battle between the Cullens and us. It's getting really intense. _I felt Jake stop talking to me and focused on getting Edward off of him. I gasped. It sounded weird as a wolf. I ran towards the fight. It was near the border of La push. I saw Emmett look startled. He ran and followed me yelling, "Bella wait please. Why are you a wolf?' I growled so he could hear and pushed my legs faster until I got to the border. I saw Edward tackle Jake. I threw myself towards Edward. I tackled him to the ground. Look who was the stronger one now. I growled and snapped my teeth at Edward. He looked honestly frightened.

_Thanks Bells I needed that. He almost had my head. _I laughed in my mind.

_Do you really think I would let you be killed?_

I looked at Edward. He was squirming to get out of my grasp. I dug my nails harder into his skin. He winced in pain. I sighed and got off him. I looked at the battle around me. I saw Tanya Denali fighting too. Why is she here? Maybe Edward had gotten a mate. Someone to spend eternity with. I saw Alice taking on Leah Clearwater.

_Sam please let me join the fight. _I begged Sam in my mind.

_Sure nock yourself out. The Cullens came to us and started fighting and attacking us. The mind reader said that we had made you into a wolf. He had seen you disappear from a vision from that little pixie. Edward tried to hit Paul and you know what happens after someone tries to mess with Paul… So then the guys attacked us. The girls then attacked Leah and she took them down easily. Bella. It's time to put those training hours to use. _I smiled in my wolf form.

This is going to be fun. Fighting against my old family. I breathed deeply and launched myself at Rosalie who was attacking Leah. No one touches my sister. I dug my claws into her shoulder blade as Leah got up and thanked me. I told her no problem. I almost tore Rosalie apart.

_Bella don't kill them yet. I want them to all see you. _

_Ohh come on Sam Rosalie has been out to get me ever since I met them. Im finally stronger then her. _I said to Sam.

_NO!! _Sam roared.

_Uhh Ok. _I backed off from Rosalie. She slinked back to Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens. Sam called us back and we all sat in a straight line behind him. Sam turned and ran into the forest to phase. He came out moments later and pointed at me and Jacob to come with him. I got up and followed Sam to the center of the field where Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper awaited.

"Hello Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper. You have threatened my pack and the tribe. Bella here," Sam motioned for me to step forward and patted me on the neck, "is a wolf. I don't see why you had to attack one of our members. That was uncalled for. Bella has the gene passed down from Renee's side. Bella, will you talk to the Cullen's please."

I then ran off into the woods to phase. I sensed someone behind me. Alice looked up at me with her big eyes. I growled low and showed my teeth. I backed up from her wary.

"It's ok Bella. I won't hurt you" I heard Alice say. I chortled with laughter. As if Alice could touch me. Hah. I trained with Jared and Sam. I turned and ran away from Alice. I can't talk to the Cullen's. I wont hurt them but if they come near me and try to bother me, I won't hold back.

**Sorry people I don't know why I made Bella so **_**Evil. **_**She won't be like that in the next chapter. Review and vote on my poll. If you have any ideas on what should be on the next chapter Review. **


	4. New Bella & New Enemies

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight saga. I just own the idea and an ipod nano. **

**I need your guys support. I'm thinking of writing a Felix/Bella, Emmett/Bella, Demetri/Bella, Jasper/Bella, Alec/Bella or any other one. I want you guys to review and tell me which one you think that would be the best. All of the stories would have to be after Edward leaves Bella. And I would need your help writing a lemon. **

**I have also thought of making a Fanfic where Bella is Jasper's older sister, called Reunited Once Again. Shortly after Jasper leaves for war, Bella gets turned. They meet up in Forks and Bella and jasper are reunited. Something big happens but I won't tell you. If you review and tell me which story I should make in the first paragraph I'll send you a sneak peak of the Bella as Jaspers sister. **

LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK

BPov

I ran to the back of my house and phased. I pulled on my tank top and my pants. I walked into the house to face a _very _mad Charlie.

"Bella!!!!????? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. What the hell have you been doing all day? I called Billy and he said u had left their house at 10 to come here. How did you get out of the house?" I sighed and looked at Charlie's face. His vein looked like it was about to burst on his face and neck.

I knew I couldn't tell dad about werewolves and vampires. He would just think I was mental.

"Dad, there is a tree by my window. I hopped onto the tree and climbed down from it." It was easier to lie to my father to protect him and others. He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Bella, I don't want you to get hurt again. Shower and go up to bed." Dad sighed. "In the morning I'm going fishing with Billy for the weekend. You can either have Jake come up or you go down."

"I think I'm going to ask Jake to come up here. I'll call him later." I said goodnight to dad and climbed the stairs to the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and felt the hot rush of water pulse on my back, undoing every knot from shifting and patrolling. I thought about my practicing with Leah, Paul, and Jared. I stood in the shower for about 10 more minutes. I stepped out and walked to my room. I thought about the Cullen's and how Edward had left me.

_****Flash Back****_

_"Bella, we're leaving."  
I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.  
"Why now? Another year¬"  
"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now._

"You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed  
in that order.

"No."

Those cold words replayed over and over in my head. I thought of his lifeless stare and the way he was distant to me over those last few days. When he said those words in the woods my heart just shattered. Every touch, every kiss was a lie. How can he do that to me? He had said he loved me. In the end he says that I was a distraction to him.

I fell asleep in those fitful thoughts.

I opened my eyes. The sunlight pouring in from the windows momentarily blinded me. I blinked a few times to get used to it. I sighed and swung my legs over the bed to the floor. A hiss escaped my lips as my hot feet touch the cold floor. I stood up and walked downstairs. A note from Charlie was left on the table

_Good morning Bells,_

_Jake said he would be here around eleven. _

_There is a package for you from your mom and Phil_

_I promise I haven't peeked into it_

_Be back Monday_

_Dad_

I looked at the kitchen clock. 10:30 am. I sighed and opened the package.

_Isabella,_

_Enclosed in this package is a credit card with an unlimited amount of money. Phil has been signed by the Florida Marlins. Isn't that great? Phil wanted you to have some fun so he gave you the card. He said that you can buy a new car and have a nice shopping spree. Phil and I send our love_

_Renee_

_Phi_

I pulled out the card, a black American Express. I shook my head and tucked it into my pocket. Well Phil said that I can get a car so here we go. I wasn't going to be the little old Bella everyone pushed around. I am a new Bella. No one will boss me around. I will be respected and not that naïve little girl that was in love with a vampire. I quickly went up to my room and slid on my jean shorts and white tank top and converse. (Pic on profile) It was a surprisingly warm day. I went into the bathroom and brushed my hair. I heard the door bell ring and I ran to the stairs. I stopped to think before I went down. I jumped from the top of the stairs and landed neatly at the bottom. I laughed at my new grace and opened the door.

"JAKEEEE!!!!!!! You're finally here. I need your help. Where is the nearest Ferrari dealer??? We need to go there as soon as possible." I decided on a Ferrari Enzo. I wanted it in red. I knew this car was on the expensive side but I knew it was worth it. My truck wasn't going to last that long anyway. Jake stared at me like I was crazy.

"Bella the nearest Ferrari dealer is in Seattle and-"

I yanked Jakes arm and pulled him out to the rabbit. I made sure I had my wallet keys and credit card before I locked up the house. I jumped in the car.

"Jake let's go I want to be at the dealers before we have patrol." Jake was giving me looks again but pulled out and went to the highway. I told Jake about the credit card and the shopping and car I wanted to get. He seemed surprised that I wanted to get a Ferrari but I told him I wanted a new look. He raised his eyebrows and smiled. A few hours later he pulled up to the Ferrari dealer and got out. We walked to the door to be greeted by a salesman.

"Hello my name is Daniel. How may I be of service?" He asked.

"Hi I'm Isabella. I'm looking for the Ferrari Enzo to buy."

"Right this way ma'am. The Ferrari Enzo is one of our fastest cars. It features a navigational system, XM radio. It has 732 horsepower and a 12 cylinder mid-engine, and a six speed semi-automatic. Here you go miss."

I looked at the beautiful machine in front of me. The glossy red paint was shiny and smooth. I opened up the door and sat in the driver's seat. The interior was a red that matched the car's paint. I had fallen in love with a car.

"Jake!!!!! Come here and look at it. I want it," I yelled at Jake. Jake walked over in a daze. The cars here was beautiful and fast, he was in heaven.

"You sure about this Bells?" Jake asked. I nodded and told the dealer I wanted this one. He led me and Jake into his office and I had to sign a bunch of papers. In a few minutes I was going to walk out with my new baby. We were led out to the front of the dealer and there my baby was. The paint was glossy and shiny. Daniel handed me the key and I was instantly excited.

"Thank you. Remember to shop Ferrari every time!!"

"Thanks. Jake get into your car. Were going to La push to pick up Leah and me and her are going shopping." I turned on the engine and it purred. I laughed and revved the car before I pulled out of the dealership. Jake was behind me. As soon as we hit the empty highway I floored it. I heard my phone ring. I pulled out my blue tooth and stuck it in my ear.

"What happened Jakey, can't handle the speed?" I asked him mockingly. I heard him huff at the other end and I smiled.

"OK Bells, you want to see speed I'm going to race you to my house. Ready Set Go!!!" Jake hung up the phone and I pressed the accelerator. I smiled as the car raced forward. I saw Jake's Rabbit behind me gaining quickly. I pushed the accelerator harder. Damn who knew a car like Jake's was that fast. I had forgotten he had fixed it himself. Whatever. I Looked behind me again and stepped on the gas. I edged the car on. In a while I found the exit that takes us to La Push. I laughed as I neatly pulled up to the driveway. Jake came out and crossed his arms, clearly upset.

"Don't get mad Jake. It's a Ferrari Enzo you will not be able to out race it with your rabbit."

I heard Jake mutter whatever and walk inside the house. I locked my car and went in. The whole Pack was there.

"Yo guys and girl, come outside. Oh and Leah we are going to the mall now. I need to get a new wardrobe. I want to get there before it closes. We have," I checked my watch, "about 8 hours."

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "Guys don't you want to see my new _Ferrari Enzo. It's red. _Leah hurry up we need to get there soon." I walked over to Leah and dragged out of the house. Everyone came out and stood there on the porch fish- eyed. I laughed. The boys snapped out of there statue like poses and ran to my car. Hell no this isn't happening. I ran at inhuman speed and stood in front of my car. My eyes were narrow and threatening.

"I swear anyone touches my car, and I WILL KNOW. I will kill you. Not even Jake can touch it." My eyes must have scared the guys because they all backed up. I looked towards Leah.

"Ready to go?" I asked Leah.

"Yeah let me go get my bag pack." Leah laughed as she saw the boys' expressions and ran inside. She came out and waved at the boys. We got in and I started the car. I revved the engine repeatedly and the boys backed up. I reversed out of the driveway and hopped back onto the highway. Leah and I talked about how I was changing and stuff. She in turn told me about what happened with Sam and how he broke her heart. I told her my past with Edward and she started shaking really hard. Luckily we were near a forest and were on an empty highway. I quickly pulled over and she phased as soon as she ran into the woods. I sighed and pulled off my clothes before I phased. It was easier to phase now and I ran towards Leah. I tracked her scent with my nose to the ground until I came to a small clearing. I slowly walked towards Leah. I slowly scanned her mind. She had replayed when Sam broken up with her. I felt the guilt and sorrow in waves from her. It was the same way I had felt when Edward had left me.

_Leah I know how it feels. It feels like apart of your soul has been ripped out and stomped. I hadn't left my room for days and I was forced out of the house to La push. I thought that Edward was the person who I should be with. I wanted to be a vampire but I hadn't realized what I was giving away. Chances to get old and have kids, die eventually, and go to college. I don't want to be a vampire I want to be a werewolf. This life may be bad to you Leah but if you think about it is really a good life to have. You are protecting the people that you love and care about. I realized that I am apart of the supernatural world and it's great. _I showed Leah the reason for me to go shopping and why I bought a Ferrari Enzo. _Leah I wanted a change I couldn't be that innocent little girl who was in love with a vampire. No I wanted to be Isabella Marie Swan, a werewolf. Leah come on lets get to the mall before it closes._

__

Yeah let's go. Leah told me before running off.

Leah Quickly phased and pulled some clothes out of her backpack when she got to the car. I threw on my clothes and hopped into the car. We floored it to the mall and talked more. Leah visibly relaxed and was really enjoying her self which she hasn't done in a long time. We had gone into so many stores we had to make 2 rounds to the car with more bags then before. We had enjoyed ourselves. Boys had shamelessly flirted with me and Leah but we just smiled and said no politely. After I had dropped off Leah I turned into my driveway 20 minutes later. All my lights were off. A soft smell of vampire wafted to me as I had walked in but I haven't paid attention to it. As I walked up the stairs the scent got stronger. I paid more attention now and it was coming from my room. I stopped and took a deep breath through my nose. It was Edward in my room. Shit. My fingers were trembling softly and I tried to calm myself. The sweet scent was burning my nose. I opened my door. I saw Edward stare at me as I placed my bags into the closet. I walked as far away from him as I could and then looked at him. His eyes were topaz and he sat in the same rocking chair all those months ago. My eyes were cold by the way he flinched back into the chair.

"Bella I-" He barely made it out before I cut him off.

"Edward get out of my house now you are breaking the treaty. I will not contact Sam if you leave right now. I'm giving you one chance. And you better not blow it. I'm not that innocent girl you broke up with. I warned you to stay away" I said to Edward with as much venom in my voice as possible. I knew I was about to loose my cool. Edward had determination set on his face. He stood up and walked over to me and grabbed my face with his hands I turned my face but not in time. Edward's lips pressed to mine. It wasn't magical it wasn't special it was horrible. His sweet scent was sick. I shoved him out my now open window and jumped after him.

My fingers started trembling and my body quivered. I laughed as Edward's eyes grew with fear from the last time I attacked him. He stepped back and I stepped forward. I phased and pushed him into the woods. He was frozen in place. I quickly let out a howl telling the pack that there was a bloodsucker on land. As quickly as the howl ended everyone's thoughts entered my head. I quickly replayed what happened with Edward and Leah and Jake were the maddest. Edward tried to Run but I caught him by his leg. I threw him into a tree 20 feet away. I pounced on him and tore off his leg. I heard the Pack behind me.

Sam- Bella stop. Don't kill him,

Me- What the hell Sam. Edward kissed me and I'm a werewolf and you want me to just let him do that. I can file for se3xual harassment.

I heard Paul Jared Quil and Embry laugh in my thoughts.

Sam- Bella. A war would start if you killed Edward.

Me- Do you think I give a shit. Well I don't. I would love to dance around the fire as he burned. Sam you saw what he did to me. My heart was torn in two. How would you feel if Emily left you saying she didn't love you? You were just a toy to her. How would you feel? I'm mad because now he comes back thinking we will be back together, NO!! I won't let that happen.

_I knew Edward had heard the conversation from one of our minds. I got off Edward and ran. I didn't know where but I just ran. I was scared and I knew something big was going to happen._


	5. Problems and VOTE ON MY POLL

**Hi Everyone I know I hate A/Ns too. I just want to know if you guys want me to do a rewrite of A new wolf's life or do a whole new wolf story. If you want me to do a new wolf story here is the Summary. Alexandra or Alex as they call her is the younger sister of Paul. She leaves to live with their dad in New York because she phased into a wolf. That was at age 13. Now she is 17 and coming back very different. She is very pretty and has a different attitude. Guess who her imprint is? Jacob Black. My boy. So do you want me to make a rewrite, a different story, or both because this idea has been on my mind and I love A new Wolf's life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am about to update my stories Im going to delete this when I update them. Vote on my profile at the Poll I'm making ANOTHER story, yeah I know. Just please vote.  
Summary"\: Shianne is coming home, back to La Push. She is 16. Her older brother is Sam. When she gets meets back up with everyone in a sticky situation, who is it that she imprints on?**

**EVERYONE PLEASE GET BACK TO ME! I AM CLOSING THE POLLS IN A FEW DAYS.**


End file.
